The Sonic Assassin
by Hector Flores
Summary: Ayato an adopted member of the Amagiri, thought by the dead soul of his ancestor and made an assassin by forces beyond his control, this is the story of a killer who finds a light in a most unexpected place with a woman plagued with nightmare worse than his own. (Beta is needed)
1. Chapter 1

This is an Asterik Wars Fanfiction only.

Ever since I could walk I been doing only one thing, training. I lived for it, earned my meals doing it, some of the people around me even joked that I even did it in my sleep. If they only knew that it was in fact exactly what I did when I slept.

My name is Ayato Amagiri, or so I was told by the people that raised me. I was supposedly a member of a family that practiced an ancient and honorable form of swordsmanship and as one of the two last children of that family I was supposed to master it, in truth, I often hoped they let my sister take the mantle of the master to their family style.

I say their family style because no matter how much they called me son, I never felt like they were family, I guess the fact that every member of my family had deep dark blue hair, and I in contrast some people say have red hair, almost the color of blood.

My dreams were if anything fun, I always meet the same old man. A man with shaggy clothes, long beard, and long hair. His face had the most interesting scar on his cheek, it was a cross-shaped scar on his cheek and he often looked like he didn't even notice it. He often taught me things that my supposed parents never dreamed off.

It was thanks to these dreams I began to learn the style of my family, and as the last member of my clan, I had every intention to master the style of my family. We did not go for the outlandish use of prana or even elaborate displays of skills, the style my family practiced was for the sole purpose of being able to deal with multiple enemies, and bring nothing but a swift end to their lives, it was called the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

As I grew up, thanks to my master's teaching I began to grow bigger than most kids my age. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style was so demanding on the practitioners that one must be strong or the use of the skills of our swordsmanship style could kill the unprepared.

It should be a problem for me since even if I looked to some strange, I wouldn't be that strange to my own kind. Back before I was even born a series of meteors struck the nations of the world, causing untold death, damage, and chaos. They called this even the Invertia, the world changed in a single day and humanity changed too.

The governments of the world were simply unable to handle the chaos, the damage and the economic cost of the disaster, so they turned to the six most powerful corporations in the world, they united together to form the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, they did what all the governments in the world could not.

They helped the needy, saved the people, repaired and restored order to the word, so much so that the people in gratitude decided to do away with the old governments and the Integrated Enterprise Foundation in what would seem to everyone else as an act of charity became the government of the entire world or at least the world that the Invertia tragedy made.

The meteors caused unknown energy to spread throughout the world, and this energy changed everything that was alive, humans were an exception to this. Humans began to be born with otherwise believed impossible, mystical and even called magical abilities, their bodies could produce energies no human before could ever use, they call it Prana.

As I was born one of these new types of humans, I should tell you what my kind was called so that you at least know what to call us, they called those with my ability, the ability to use prana Genestellas.

Anyways enough about the stuff everyone already knows, it has been eighteen years since the day I was born, and I guess I really should have been careful with my wish. As I turned five years old both my adoptive parents died during an attack by a cult that hates Genestellas like me and my sister.

My sister Haruka became the master of the Amagiri Style and I guess she became sort of like my new adoptive parent, I rather call her my guardian. My training with master continued to progress, and let's face it thanks to the abilities and skills I developed I could quite literally dance around Haruka when we sparred.

Her ability to bind my movements, however, was simply too much to handle and because of this she always and I mean always won every single one of our sparring matches. She was with me till I turned ten years old, and that was when she for some odd reason simply disappeared from my life.

I couldn't help but to feel that she had abandoned me, I guess she was finally sick of being around me. I wouldn't be or shouldn't be surprised since after all in her own words she admitted that I was adopted and thus we were not related at all.

As I had no place to go or a place to call home one of the companies in the Integrated Enterprise Foundation took an interest in me, or should I say took an interest in my abilities to fight, since they first met me when I killed a bunch of thugs that planned to sell me into slavery.

As they found me they chained me up and took me to the office of a rather harsh man, he had a look about him like his entire life was the Foundation, I guess those rumors about executives going through brainwashing training were not rumors at all.

"Ayato Amagiri, you killed the men that we sent to collect you, have you anything to say as your defense?"

I looked at him and glared at him, "Those men said they were going to sell me into slavery. I was not about to let those dishonorable, despicable men turn me into a sex slave without a fight, the honor of my family would never allow it."

The man laughed as he got off his chair and walked around the desk, he was still laughing as he walked towards me. "Silly boy, don't you know a test when you see one. I am an executive of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, and this test was to see if you had the ability and resolve to assume the debt your sister owes us."

I looked at him and I saw in his eyes that he was dead serious, "What debt are you talking about?"

He walked over to me and pulled on my chains till I was standing right in front of him. "Your sister asked the Foundation for a substantial amount of money, I imagine she used it to provide for you and her, but she suddenly disappeared and thus the Foundation thinks she is either dead or she just ran away to evade paying her debt."

I looked at him as he held the chain up that kept me from touching the ground. "I don't care what Haruka owes or where she is, she abandoned me too. Don't call her my sister, she is no relative of mine."

He let go of the chain and I came crashing back down onto the ground, the chains were heavy, large and were tied around my body, so much iron I could barely move at all. "You may have been abandoned by her, but that does not excuse the debt. Ayato Amagiri, from this day forth you shall train for the Foundation. You shall pay with your body and deeds the debt Haruka Amagiri owes us. Let us hope you achieve success, for failure is punished quite severely."

For the next four years, I trained, and my master doubled his efforts in teaching me. The pain was unbearable, I sometimes wished I could die just to make the pain stop. For four-year I was taught everything regarding contracts, laws, and other legal knowledge I would need, my master taught me to defend myself and I obeyed his instructions as if they were holy words.

As my training came to an end I came to be given the position of Security Adjuster, you might think this position is nothing more than a glorified version of a security guard, and you would be wrong.

The Security Adjusters were men and women, ten in total, that worked to secure and protect the foundation from internal and external threats. They were the hidden hand of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, the sword that was to be used when negotiation and diplomacy had failed, the first and last line of defense.

As I looked at myself I saw the badge that was on my chest, and I couldn't help but feel proud of having achieved some things that were considered impossible by my peers. I managed to pay off the debt in record time, I even was given promotions as a Security Adjuster to reach the second highest position in my given profession. I reached the rank of Captain and thus I was the second highest Adjuster that the Foundation had.

The job of the Security Adjuster was gruesome to others but not to me, thanks to my family style of combat I was still to face a situation where I was truly challenged, at age eighteen I had enough kills to my name to say I made enough graves to fill a large graveyard.

I really hate that blasted subordinate of mine, damn her and that detestable anime she loves so much, what with that supposed hero called the caped baldy. Who names a hero a cape baldy? Irene loves that show so much she watches that damn thing during every single one of my meetings with the rest of the Adjusters.

She even began calling me Sonic, I didn't know till I saw the blasted show for myself and then I knew that if the Foundation didn't consider it treason, I would gladly beat that empty head of hers into a nice long coma. Sonic was an almost female looking ninja in that show, I almost felt that the nickname was more of an insult than a nickname after that.

Needless to say, I avoided Irene like she was a plague, today I have a meeting with my superior it seems he is being promoted yet again and being made the person in charge of the single most useless thing in the world, the blasted Festas. Combat where the entire way to win is to cut a pin, knock someone out, or get them to admit their loss.

I still believe that it is pointless to even try to get a person to survive, to call a fight with swords a mere spectacle sport is a useless banter, that only those whose hands have not been stained with the blood one men can believe.

The sword is a weapon, the act of learning swordsmanship is the decision to learn how to kill, to think that using a sword to strike at another and call it a sport for mere entertainment is the useless talk of those who have never fought to defend or to take a life.

"Ayato, come right in. I am sorry to tell you that I have been promoted to be the person in charge of the Festa, I know how much you have them."

I looked at him, it's hard to believe that not that long ago he once held the chains that were tied around my body, now he treats me like I been a life long friend. This guy has more faces than a deck of cards it seems.

"I hate Festas and you know it well, but I hardly think you called me to your office to discuss that ridiculous fake arena. Now come on, I have things to do, reports to prepare, assassinations to plan. Since you are being promoted, does this mean I finally get to be the head of the Security Adjusters?"

He began laughing much like he once did long ago, "Ayato I swear if you hadn't been such a dependable subordinate I might have kept you around just for your wonderful sense of humor. No Captain, you aren't getting a promotion. In fact, you could almost say that you are getting the proverbial boot."

I didn't like where this was going, "Care to explain that? I am getting fire!"

He once again got off his chair and walked towards me, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "As an excellent Adjuster, it has been said that you would be the perfect person to go to one of the six Academies and serve the Foundation as a guardian of our interests in that environment."

I looked at him and this made him back off, "You mean to tell me the Foundation wants me to be an undercover Adjuster in a school, one of the six schools in the water city? Tell me, my dear old friend, what could possibly motivate me to accept that post and leave my subordinates without my guidance?"

He laughed as I talked to him, he placed his hand in his pocket. "I seem to recall you saving the life of a young lady from the family of Einfield. I would suggest you go there to keep her safe, I also have seen a current picture of her and she has become quite the beauty."

That was the final straw, "You even dare to look at my friend like that! I knew that you were the way I thought you were all along, they may deny it, but you are a pervert through and through."

He laughed and he placed his hands on his hips as he laughed, "No my dear boy, I am no mere pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Asterik Wars Fanfiction only.

I still don't see why they keep looking at me like I just escaped a mental asylum. If anyone should be angry if not outright furious it should be me. Here I am traveling to an island that a few decades ago didn't exist, or at least didn't exist to me since I was never permitted to as much as look for it on a map.

I am clothed in the traditional student attire, although I am also wearing our family's traditional cloak. I always saw my master wear it in every single training session I had, every dream my ancestor would wear it. He used to tell me that the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style would always need to wear the cloak when traveling.

The cloak was deceptive in its appearance but deep down it was a mass of metal that would cause the master of our family style to continuously work out his or her muscles. The nature of our family swordsmanship demanded that this level of training and commitment be maintained or else using our family style would cause the person who was not ready to die.

During my last dream with my master, I learned the horrible truth that most of the practitioners of our family style learned, and I learned it very much like they did. In order for a person to become the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, he or she must do the last attack of our family style, and do so perfectly.

The demands on the body of the one aspiring to become a master were immense, the pain I felt preparing to take this final test was beyond words, the last test was also the last time I would ever dream about my ancestor. If I had known that this was the price for me to become a master of our family style of swordsmanship I would never have accepted to take the last test.

You see the real reason why a person had to perform the last attack perfectly was not only because the attack was so demanding, it was because it was also the last test a master must face as well. To be the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi you must be able to walk the thin line between life and death.

To master the style you must perform the last attack, and the price for passing your last test is the knowledge that the last attack you just did caused your own master to die. As I did the last attack and I opened my eyes, I saw that I had attacked my master, my ancestor. His wound was fatal and he was bleeding.

In truth I should not have been so afflicted by this sight, I knew that all my training happened in my dreams, but I simply could not help it. As I held my master's body close to mine I could not help but cry. I felt someone place something that weighs a ton on my body and I looked at my mentor's spirit.

"Do not cry for me Ayato. I have never been more proud than to know you will succeed me as a master of our family style. Your tears showed me that you have a kind and compassionate heart, for only those that have compassion in their hearts are able to walk the path that is now before you. So stand up proud my student, I do believe you will be a fine master, indeed I do."

From that day on my dreams had no more training, and my ancestor never once again appeared in my dreams again. Now walking through the airport headed towards that city I begin to wonder what sort of trouble is waiting for me. People will only know me as Ayato Amagiri, though in reality, my name changed the second I become a master.

You see all the masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi inherited two things when they became masters of our family style of swordsmanship. The first was the weighted cloak I now where, the second was they all shared the same name, that is right our named changed and mine was, in reality, my name is Hiko Seijuro the twenty-third.

This was something I plan to keep to myself and pray that in my future I do not end up teaching our family style of combat to my own child, I hope that I will be the last to have to endure the pain of knowing, what I know, that to master this fighting style a student will cause the death of their own master.

In truth there had been cases where the master does not outright die, the way they survived was by far no conciliation. The master that survived their student's final test lived alright, they lived for quite a few decades, in fact, the only thing has they survived it, but the attack crippled them.

To my knowledge, there had been only three masters that survived this way in the centuries of our family style's history. Two lived for three decades before dying of old age, and one of them jumped into an active volcano simply because he could never hold a sword again.

Now I am traveling to a school that I never wanted to attend, and in truth never had a need to attend. As a security adjuster, I lived a comfortable, interesting, and well-paid life. I took care of things that the Integrated Enterprise Foundation found too ugly, or dangerous to let lawyers take care of it.

That should tell you the amount of grief, grim, and scum I dealt with on a daily basis, and we are talking about the scum that is bad enough that not even lawyers can deal with. I sometimes said that if you ever wanted to find the devil, he was easy to find. He is the man in charge of the legal department of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation.

This comment often made my co-workers laugh, I been getting the feeling lately that I was more right than I ever believed, and they were laughing because they figured it out too.

As I walked towards the administration building I saw something that fell out of a window, it was a handmade napkin. It was beautiful, clean and soft. Now most people would jump up to the nearest open window and return it, but then again I am not like most people. I decided that I would take it to the nearest lost and found.

My life had been a magnet for trouble for as long as I could remember, no reason to jump into it without even having the need to do so. I was lucky that the lost and found was actually on the same floor as the registration office.

I looked and I could not believe what I saw, a sign and a bell. The bell said ring for service, if I didn't know any better I would expect this sort of thing in a hotel and not at the registration station of one of the six schools on this island academy city.

I did as the sign told me and I hit that bell and hit it hard. No one came, I was not in a mood for bureaucratic hogwash, not today. I just kept banging on that bell none stop till someone put their hand on mind making me stop ringing the damn bell.

"Is there something you need, young man?" I looked at the woman, if she was alive it sure didn't look it from the way her empty eyes looking at me. She must have been beautiful once, full of life and joy, but something seems to have drained that right out of her and left something so bitter that it could corrode steel.

"Ayato Amagiri, I was told by my esteemed employers that I should register in this fine school. I was also told that I was expected. Now what I need is a new transfer student guide book, a new school identification, pin, and for you to tell me what I am going to do about my books, uniforms, device, and lodging."

She smiled for a brief second as she took her hand off mine. "Your school needs are provided and are waiting for you in your room at the male dorm. That includes the guide book and uniforms. All meals are served and the schedule is pinned outside the dorm cafeteria. As for your device, you will undergo the test tomorrow."

"Why do you look so glum Ayato? You seem to be in a bad mood, and that is saying something from a widow like myself. Then again I never expected to see you here, Battousai, it would also appear you forgot all about me. You shouldn't you know, after all, you are the man who made me a widow in the first place."

That is when I finally recognized the woman before me, "Well I'll be Angela, I can hardly recognize you. Last time I saw you, you had tubes coming out of every orifice in your body. You appear to be still angry with me. It was my job, nothing personal."

She handed me my identification and pin, she even volunteered to put the pin on me. "I don't know what you mean Ayato. It seems that you think I am angry at you. I most certainly am not, after all, you saved my life and those other women the day you killed my husband and his colleagues."

I felt her push that pin a little hard, "Must be my imagination then Angela, by the way, my heart is in a different spot, and even if it was, you would need a hammer to push that pin hard enough to break through my ribs."

She finally backed off and smiled at me. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean manslayer like I said I am actually grateful what did you did for me. Why would I wait here for you if that was not the case?"

She pointed her finger in a direction, "Your dorm building is three buildings that way. I would go there and change, you got about two hours before your first class. Now tell me am I going to have to take that sword from you?"

I looked down and smiled, "This thing is more of a self-defense thing than actually made to kill people. It's my family's traditional reverse blade sword. I couldn't kill using this thing even if I wanted to. Mind keeping my code name a secret, wouldn't want the Foundation to consider you a security leak, I rather keep our future interactions as friendly as possible."

She laughed as she walked away from me.

I walked towards the dorm building which indeed was three buildings the direction she was pointing at. I changed clothes and the only thing I kept with me was my sword. Even if I was forced to remove my cloak I would never be caught dead without my sword.

The class had not even started when the instructor found me waiting outside the classroom. "You must be the transfer student, wait outside the class I will call on you so that you can introduce yourself to your fellow classmates."

I heard her pretty much tell the class to quiet down, and that they had a new addition to their classroom. The class didn't show her any respect and I was not in the mood for horseplay. As soon as I entered the room I saw that the students were still joking, chatting, and taking about things between each other.

I walked towards the pulpit and placed my hands on it. I tried to remain calm, but these people really had no respect for anyone, let alone me. "I am Ayato Amagiri, I will be a new to this classroom. I like books, training, and fencing, I dislike disrespectful attitudes, bullies, and dishonorable, lying, and traitorous people, in other words, crooks."

The way they were behaving I might as well have introduced myself to a wall, as soon as a paper ball hit me on my forehead that was it, I was not going to put up with this garbage one more second.

"As I said, **Knock it off! SHIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOUR MOTHERS WERE HEAR TO GIVE YOU A MUCH NEEDED ATTITUDE READJUSTMENT."**

That got their attention, "Like I said I am Ayato Amagiri, I am your new classmate, I hate disrespectful people, just like all you were with your teacher here. Now you will apologize or I will do the thing I love to do, and that is to beat some sense into those coconuts you call your heads."

The were ready to tell me off when I grabbed my sword and they knew I was not kidding. They each apologized for their behavior and promised the teacher never to do something like that again.

"Well, Ayato your seat is in the back right by our class representative. Thank you for defending my honor. I was not so sure about having you enter my class with that sword on you, but it seems that it was indeed needed. I shall thank the student body president for telling me those things about you."


	3. Chapter 3

This is an Asterisk Wars Fanfiction only.

The class material was interesting, to say the least, I spent so much time learning about regulations, laws, contracts, penalties, infiltration strategies, surveillance and even our right assassination strategies that these civilian topics were a breath of fresh air.

I was not enjoying the glare some of my classmates were giving me, and the distrustful glance of the class rep was not exactly a welcomed thing, but I rather they understand not to mess with me, in my undercover position I needed more respect than admiration or even some other romantic feelings, I was pretty much told I was spoken for.

At the end of the classes someone came right in the classroom, she caused quite the commotion and that is saying something considering my introduction to my classmates. She had long blonde silky hair, purple eyes, and the cause of the commotion was that every single guy was looking at her figure, more than likely they were looking at her tits, waist, and hips.

I do happen to admit she did have a rather attractive figure, the only thing is that because of my work I have seen women like her a few times, so I am not so much affected by just appearance alone.

She walked through the classroom like she was the Queen of the entire universe and was the owner of everything around her, people included. She walked towards my seat and I looked at her as I finished the assigned work, honestly this stuff is so easy I could do it during class, and I did.

"Ayato Amagiri, I am Claudia Einfield and I have come to get you. You have not finished your transfer paperwork, and there are quite a few things that we need to clear up. There is also the problem about your sword, and assigning you a proper sidearm. Please follow me, we don't have much free time in the Student Council."

A girl with pink hair decided to stand up right when I was about to leave, "You may not know this, but as a class representative I must evaluate your combat strength. Don't forget that after you get your business with the Student Council to meet me in the duel practice area behind this building! Don't keep me waiting or you will regret it!"

As we walked through the hallway I was getting quite a few odd looks from different people for different reasons. "Claudia, I hope you don't mind me using your first name, I can't be without a weapon, and I can't use a weapon which I can't draw. One of the main components of my family's style is Battojutsu, the art of drawing a sword."

She was walking rather close to me, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Ayato. I don't mind you calling me by my first name since I will be calling you by yours. We have any types of weapons and just happens I have already assigned you to take a compatibility test with one of our most powerful, and stubborn weapon."

"I will explain everything once we reach my office in the Student Council. There we can talk about this without so many people hearing what we will talk about, not to mention we will need some privacy so that you complete all the forms you need to fill out."

Somehow I get the feeling this blonde beauty wants something more than me doing paperwork. As we continued to walk I continued getting odd looks from people around, and I made a mental note to ask Claudia how she got used to being looked like this. It was rather uncomfortable being either looked at as a piece of meat, or something they hated.

As soon as I got in I had to admit, her office had a very nice view from her window, I could see a lot of the school and even some parts of the city. The second I heard someone locking the door, I was grabbed from behind, pushed against the door which I imagine Claudia just locked, and she began giving me a rather nice kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, hold holding herself rather close to me she leaned closed and placed her head against my chest. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to restrain myself from doing that in your classroom or the hallway. I know I am being quite forward, but you must know that I know we are engaged to marry, and I couldn't be happier that it was you who my family arranged for me to marry."

As much as I enjoyed feeling her body pressing against me, I had to get my responsibilities over with before I decide to do something personal. "Shouldn't we get done with the paperwork before we get too into this romantic moment?"

She walked away looking rather disappointing, "Honestly Ayato, you have a beauty like me willing, ready and able to give you a taste of your honeymoon and the first thing you say to me after that kiss is let's get started on the paperwork? I know you are duty oriented but be a little more considerate of my feelings."

I looked at her and for a few seconds I tried my best to apologize, that is until she started laughing, "Oh, I don't mind you being duty oriented Ayato, I mean that is one thing I love about you. As for the paperwork, I am the one that needs to apologize, I lied. All the paperwork has been done and all I wanted was to get you as far away from the other students and somewhere more private."

"I was liable to beat some of those girls senseless if I didn't hurry and get you away from them. They might not know it, but that is hardly an excuse. You are mine Ayato and I don't like it when my future husband is ogled by some other women."

I looked at her and the whole bashful, possessive way she was acting I had to admit was kind of endearing. "Should I beat up the guys that stared at you like you are a piece of meat too?"

She laughed as she continued to stay close to me, "As long as you don't kill them, I don't mind you challenging to a duel. You must remember that you must touch your pin and state your intent to duel, the only victory requirement is that you destroy the other person's pin. If you rack up a high enough of a victory count, you will move up in the rankings quickly, and if you manage to be a first-page duelist, then we could even move in together."

I have to admit that would certainly take time, but the main problem is my sword. If the only thing I could do is destroy a pin on them, my blade would be next to useless. "I will need a new weapon assigned then, I hope that weapon I am being tested with is a good fit."

"Ayato you never explained why would you need a new weapon, I am happy to sign the papers for the compatibility test, but I would like to know why don't you use the sword you have while I have a time for you to take the test."

I looked at my blade and then I looked at her. "I am used to having stubborn weapons Claudia, that is not that difficult for me to understand, this blade is one such weapon after all. My blade is cursed, you can't get more stubborn than this blade, the curse clearly states that I must draw blood whenever I draw my blade. If I don't draw blood from my enemy, then the blade will take the blood from me."

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Style is meant for killing, and especially against multiple enemies. If I have to fight an enemy but leave my enemy alive, well that is going to make my current blade draw blood from me, and if I have multiple duels per day, well anemia is going to be the least of my problems."

She reached for something from her desk drawer and she tossed it to me, "This is a baseline weapon, nothing like the Organ Lux that you will test your compatibility with, but I hope this well do against your duel after you leave her, but I am not lending you this weapon free of charge, be sure to save some energy so that you can visit my room later."

I turned on the weapon and it was an energy blade, but it took the shape of your basic longsword. I placed it in my pocket and thanked her for doing this for me, I promised that I would do my best to visit her tonight, but if I was unconscious I might not.

She smiled at me as she walked back to me, "If you are sent unconscious to the infirmary, then I will visit you there. Consequences are damned, I will not be happy till we can spend some time alone in a more intimate and private setting than here. I swear these walls have ears."

I walked over to her and kissed her gently on her lips, she and I savored the feel of each other, and I could feel my heart beat increasing. As soon as the kiss was over, she handed me a student manual which contained a map of the campus.

As soon as I reached the place there she was already, looks like she was waiting for me. "Took you long enough to get here, was the Student President making you do all the paperwork for every transfer student or just yours? You should know better than keep a princess waiting!"

I looked at her and she was already holding her device, someone was eager to fight me in a duel it seems, she touched her emblem and closed her eyes"I Julis Riessfeld challenge Ayato Amagiri to a duel! The winner may ask one favor of the other duelist, do you accept the terms of our duel?"

I touched my own emblem and looked at her, "Be warned Julis I shall not hold back, if you are willing to take the risk then I shall accept the terms of this duel." Immediately a field around us was sealed and I imagine that was to prevent others from being harmed.

She immediately began using energy to send what looked like flames in various forms, the one she used most it seems was in the shape of lances. I quickly dropped into my family basic style and began to use the heightened speed and reaction times to evade all her attacks.

As soon as I was sure I knew the nature of her ability I went on the offensive. I could have evaded her and cut her emblem, but she wanted to see how strong I was so I had to do something different, the second she sent the largest flame lance at me, I used my own weapon to hit it, deflect it right back at her.

Front that moment on I just kept sending her own attacks at her, she was now the one that was jumping out of the way of her own attacks. The second she stopped I felt something wrong with the ground and I just evaded a large explosive trap she had been setting up the entire time.

Seeing that she prefers long range combat, I decided to take the fight to her. She must have been pretty confident with her swordsmanship, but she never faced a foe like me. I cut her energy blade and her emblem in half with a single strike.

The field displayed our names and declared me the winner, "You know you could have killed me had I not moved back a second before your attack hit my emblem. This is a competition, how can you strike with the obvious intent to injure or kill?"

I looked at her and turned off my device, "The sword is a weapon, the act of learning to fight with a sword is to learn how to kill. Your words are the innocent words that only a person who never had the blood of others on their hands would say, I have fought and killed many enemies in my life. I lost that innocent outlook a long time ago."

I looked at her and she was now glaring at me, "I knew perfectly well that you would evade it, but by evading it you would leave your emblem open for an attack. Whether you find me a despicable person or an outright monster it matters not. More importantly didn't you notice the arrow that I cut when I attacked you."

She looked where she was standing, and she then looked at me. "I knew you would evade, so I did the only thing I could to get you to evade so that I could get at your emblem and cut the arrow at the same time."

Julis looked at the arrow and then at me, "How did you know the arrow was shot in the first place?" I looked at her and couldn't help but to feel she mentioned something that was obvious, I told her I heard the arrow being fired from a crossbow, the vibrations of the air was all I needed to know what was shot and in which direction it was shot.

"My family style revolves around high-speed combat, which mostly is used to take out multiple enemies. Finding the path of an arrow is simple to a master of my family style." She looked at me and then at my blade.

"I happen to know the Amagiri Style and that is not something constant with that style of combat. Mind explaining what you mean by your family style?" I guess since I already mentioned it might as well tell her the name and the reason why my style doesn't match the Amagiri Style."

I turned off my device and looked at her, "In truth I can't use my full strength with a weapon like this, I have been adopted into the Amagiri family, so I do happen to have a family style that is different than theirs, you might have never heard of it or even find it in any books in the library. My family style is called the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. I am a master of that and of battojutsu. Those that know me professionally know me as Batosai."

I looked at her and I looked at where the arrow came from, the assailant was long gone. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to meet with someone to discuss matters that are too personal for me to mention without her approval."

She immediately began to glare at me, "Oh, I imagine that you are going to tell the Student Body President before you go mind telling me what sort of relationship do you have with her?"

In favor of leaving sooner rather than later I decided to answer, "She is my fiancee, in case I need to explain it she and I will one day be man and wife." I left and I couldn't help hearing her shocked reaction.


End file.
